


антигриппин

by gallyanim



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: по мотивам фанфика "Здесь могла быть ваша реклама", чтобы авторка фанфика не болела (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 5





	антигриппин

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jana_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Здесь могла быть ваша реклама](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904185) by [jana_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox). 



джинен сопит носом, кашляет горлом и вообще всячески выражает своё не самое бодрое состояние даже из-под трёх одеял, которыми его пришлось укутать. ближайшие три дня он очевидно сидит дома, но честно говоря толку-то - целоваться нельзя, про что-то чуть более активное и говорить нечего. его можно только с ложечки кашей кормить и всячески отгонять его пальцы от рабочего телефона. этим югем безусловно пользуется сполна.

\- я только почту проверю, - недовольно сипит джинён между подушек. - у нас тендер.  
\- хуендер, - невежливо отвечает югем и демонстративно отбрасывает телефон (для чего ещё он дарил джинену на годовщину защитный бампер в цветах джиненовой фирмы?) в угол. вместо него на прикроватный столик водружается та самая каша. - давай, ложечку за маму, ложечку за соен-нуну, ложечку за боен-нуну.

\- ты им сказал - КХА КХА КХА - ты сказал, что я простыл?!

джинену определенно нельзя пытаться кричать, и резкие движения тоже не рекомендуются. он заходится в приступе кашля, зато на фоне этого беспрекословно глотает все указанные ложки горячей каши. глядишь, удастся ещё и лекарства впихнуть ему без идущей побочным эффектом дозы нытья.

\- я ничего не говорил. - югем наливает в чашку теплую воду с лимоном и мёдом. - ты сам вчера локтем набрал вызов мамы и они все полчаса слушали по телефону, как ты сморкаешься.

про то, что каток югема после этого взорвался ценными советами о том, как джинена лечили от простуд в детстве, он решает умолчать. джинен как раз от ужаса, что семья снова ему будет припоминать его любовь морозить уши без шапки, начал вовсю глотать горячий обед. и даже запил лечебной водичкой без рассказов о том, что он не любит мёд.

\- если я съем антибиотики и микстуру и не поморщусь, - задумчиво бухтит джинён, шмыгая носом, - можно проверить почту?

он очень жалобно смотрит, но югем непреклонен. ему нужен здоровый джинен. подчинённым джинена нужен здоровый джинен. черт возьми, да небось даже подрядчикам нужен здоровый джинен! для беседы с клиентами уже самому джинену нужен здоровый он, потому что они и в обычные дни доводят его до лёгких тахикардий.

\- нет, - говорит югем, и джинен печально кашляет в кромку одеяла.

\- а обняться? температура спала.

югем смотрит на трехслойную горку из одеял, на красный нос, выглядывающий с подушек, на не менее красные уши. вообще-то он и так всё время сидит рядом, так что находится в зоне заражательного риска с самого начала.

\- обняться можно, - вздыхает югем и тискает джинена сквозь одеяла. он ужасно суровый, когда дело касается проверки почты, и совсем не умеет говорить нет, когда тема уговоров переходит к обняться. может быть, югем даже приляжет здесь спать вечером. одеяла всё равно все тут.


End file.
